The Pink Wig
by dancerlittle
Summary: HSM Fanfiction Exchange


**A/N: All right this is the story I wrote for Chloeroo for the HSM Fanfic Exchange. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Oh My Gosh . . . you would not believe the sabotages of the baseball team!" Gabriella turned and grinned at her best friend as she came strutting down the hallway.

"What happened now Shar?"

"The baseball players are trying to ruin the winter musical . . . last year it was the basketball players and this year it's the baseball players. Can a drama queen get a break?" Sharpay huffed while Gabi snickered.

Patting her friend's arm, Gabi turned back to her locker. Grabbing her Chemistry book, Gabi smiled. "Remember to break, Shar. It's going to be all right. You'll defeat them once again."

"Who are we trying defeating?" The question came from behind as Gabi jumped and dropped her Chemistry book while her hand flew to her racing heart.

"Troy Bolton . . ." Dragging out his name, Gabi turned around in anger. "Why do you insist on scaring me out of my mind every time?"

Smiling, he pulled his girlfriend closer to his side. "Just so I can do this."

And with that, he dipped her dramatically and kissed her softly. "Hi sweetheart; how was your day so far?"

"Better now that you're here. Hi Zeke." Gabi smiled at her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Gabi. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. How's that new recipe Sharpay told me about going?"

His grin grew wide. "I think I've perfected it. I'll bring some tomorrow for you to taste."

"Sounds good to me." Gabi giggled before turning to her boyfriend. "What are your plans for today?"

"We've got basketball practice but other than that, nothing. Why? Wanna do something?" Troy's eyelid slid up and down as Gabi giggled.

"Maybe later but Shar and I are going to the mall. Why don't you meet at my house at 7?"

"Sounds good." Kissing her once more, he resisted the urge to push her against the locker and make out with her. "Have fun at the mall and don't do anything too wild."

Shutting her locker, Gabi gave him a look. "Me and wild never go together in a sentence. Besides, I'm with Sharpay; how much trouble could I get into?"

Giving her an amused look, Troy smiled. "You never know . . . I expect to see my girlfriend together in one piece tonight at 7, Sharpay."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Troy. Your girlfriend is going to be perfectly fine with me." Kissing Zeke quickly, Sharpay whispered something to him before grabbing Gabi by the arm. "Goodbye boys! Have a wonderful time at practice."

And with that, the two headed out towards Sharpay's pink Convertible. Throwing their bags in the backseat, the heat was thrown on as the two headed towards the mall.

Two hours later, Gabi realized how much she was eating her words. Sharpay had decided to try on wigs at the local store and managed to drag Gabi into the fun.

"What do you think about this hairstyle?" Sharpay asked as Gabi turned to her before fully laughing out loud.

"Um . . . that one is, uh a little out there?" Gabi supplied while looking at the blue spiked wig Sharpay had thrown on her hair.

"Ah . . . I agree. Try them on Gabi . . . there's gotta be one here for you."

Looking through the pile, Gabi found the perfect one and soon enough it was on her head and she was looking at the mirror. "Shar?"

"Yeah?"

"What about this one for me? Isn't it perfect?"

Sharpay's mouth dropped before laughter escaped. Gabi had managed to find the brightest pink wig in the pile. The wig was short, falling right at the shoulders, but the way Gabi wore it was absolutely hilarious. Fluffing out her hair, Gabi's face was bright and happy the entire time she looked in the mirror.

"You have to get that!" Sharpay gushed as Gabi wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because you could totally fool Troy with it." Sharpay grinned. "You could wear it while he's over at your house and totally see what his reaction would be."

Biting her lip, Gabi started to see the plan formulating in Sharpay's head. Knowing it would be a good laugh to see Troy's reaction, Gabi smiled. "I'm in."

After buying the wig, the two decided their trip was over and headed back to the Montez's. Collapsing in laughter on Gabi's bed, the two caught the attention of Gabi's small, untrained, fluffy golden colored pomeranian-chiuaua mix named Tinsel. Barking, the little dog was soon trying to jump on Gabi's bed to join in the fun.

"Hi Tinsel . . ." Gabi spoke while grabbing the dog and placing it in the middle of the bed.

"Gabi . . . remember what happened last time Tinsel was on your bed?" Sharpay gave a disgusted look as the girls shook their head.

Looking at the tiny dog, Gabi smiled. "She won't do it again, Shar."

Getting caught up in the gossip of their high school, Gabi soon felt a wet spot on the bed, in the exact spot she slept in. "Tinsel! Bad girl . . . bad girl!"

Shrieking, the two girls jumped off the bed. Gabi disposed Tinsel on her balcony while Sharpay headed into the bathroom. Pushing her hair off her face, Gabi quickly stripped the bed before grabbing fresh linens out of the hallway closet.

"What's wrong?" Gabi's mom Carla asked as Gabi sighed in frustration.

"Tinsel is what's wrong." Turning to go back into her bedroom, Carla followed her daughter. "She peed on the bed again. We're going to have to housetrain her . . ."

"She's your dog, Gabi. You have to do it. That was one of the requirements when I said you could get her." Carla softly spoke as Gabi quickly remade her bed.

Rolling her eyes, Gabi had heard the speech over and over again. "I know mom . . . I'll train her starting tomorrow."

"Where's Sharpay?"

Pointing to the closed door, Gabi smirked. "She's in the bathroom. I think Tinsel got a little on her."

"Give her a pair of your shorts to change into." Heading out of her daughter's room, Carla stopped. "Will I be seeing Troy any time soon?"

"In about an hour and half he should be here."

Watching her mom leave, Gabi finished making the bed before hearing the lock unlatch and Sharpay appeared with tears in her eyes.

"You'll be all right, Shar!" Gabi said looking at her friend.

"I smell horrible!" Sharpay cried as Gabi tired to hide her laughter. "I smell like doggie pee . . ."

"Here Shar. Go take a shower and everything will be all right." Handing her a pair of short and a t-shirt, Gabi looked over at the door of the room. "I'm going to deal with a naughty puppy."

Grabbing the golden dog, Gabi headed downstairs and out the backdoor. Putting Tinsel in the middle of the yard, Gabi went to sit on the hammock. "You and I are girl are going to sit outside until you learn the meaning of going in the yard."

Lying down on the hammock, Gabi sighed. "You go pee here . . . not in the house, the living room, my bed, or anywhere else. The grass is your friend."

"Got that?"

The dog just looked at her as she walked around before finally finding a place to lie down and go to sleep.

"Hey Gabi?" Coming out onto the porch, Sharpay looked at her friend daydreaming on the hammock. "Gabs?"

Finally calling her name long enough, Sharpay stomped off the porch and stood by the hammock. Pushing it hard enough, Gabi sat up before toppling over the edge of the hammock before finding herself on the ground. "Sharpay!"

"I was nice in the beginning but you made me move to drastic measures." Putting her pink manicured hands in the air, Sharpay smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good . . . I'll let you know how operation wig goes tonight."

And with a very Sharpay wave, the girl was gone leaving Gabi with a still quiet backyard. Climbing back onto the hammock Gabi looked at clouds but lost interest pretty quickly leaving her still quiet backyard.

But that did not last very long because before she knew it, a whistle started softly but end up being loudly distracting. She whistled the 'Star Bangle Banner' before whistling "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. She whistled every song that came to mind and found out that whistling really does pass the time.

"What are you doing and what have you done with my girlfriend?" And for the second time that day, Gabriella found herself on the ground underneath the hammock.

"Troy . . . Why do you find it entertaining to scare me half to death every time you're around?"

He chuckled. "Because the looks on your face are priceless to me. Besides you're adorable when you're angry at me."

Her face softened as she looked at him. "Aww Troy . . . who knew you could be such a sweetheart."

"I have my moments." He grinned. "How was your shopping trip?"

Smirking, Gabi got off the ground before standing. "It was successful. I've got something to show you."

And taking his hand, she led him inside and up to her bedroom. Leaving him on the bed, she headed into the bathroom where her wig was properly stashed. Slipping it on, Gabi opened the door with a grand entrance before seeing the amused and confused look on her boyfriend's face.

"What . . ." There were no words he could use to describe his girlfriend.

One part of him actually thought she looked hot; the other, well it was too cluttered to figure out what he was actually thinking. Put regardless, he stood up and walked closer to her.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her before pulling back and smiling at her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Reaching up, Gabi felt his forehead before taking the wig off. "Are you telling me you actually love the wig?"

"I love it . . . you look amazing in it and you could totally pull it off." Troy rambled as his girlfriend gave him a look of doubt.

"It was Sharpay's idea. She was the one who encouraged me to get it."

Pulling her close, Troy kissed her lips. "You were talking too much . . ."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him. "So what did you really think?"

"Wanna try that dress up on me again, Miss Montez?"

Pushing his shoulder she smiled. Kissing his lips, she left him hungry for me. "Nah that's not really my thing."

And with that he kissed her, successfully shutting her up. The two didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon in which Gabi continued wearing the wig for Troy.

* * *

**There you guys go. Let me know what you think!!**


End file.
